The Unexpected Journey of Aurora, The Wanderer
by shawzielass94
Summary: Our adventure begins, when a Wizard a wanderer much like our Aurora herself, happens up a Dwarf, King Under The Mountain; Thorin Oakenshielf, son of Thrain, son of Thror. Who was in need of a fourteenth member of his company. Only instead he was getting not a fourteenth but a fifteenth and a sixteenth, that is if you include a pony but we'll leave that decision up to you.
1. Aurora

**A/N: **Alrighty then folks, sorry about the delay, I've had a fair bit of weight on my shoulders these past couple of months. Aside from an argument causing me to moving out and then moving back home to caring for my mum again after she had another operation. I've had health problems too, so aside from those I've been looking after the house as well; that's two chickens, a rabbit, two cats, two dogs, my mother and my two idiot brothers that don't know how to look after themselves and then we get told that my mum is permanently disabled so I had to work both my permanent and then a temporary job up until the Christmas just to bring some extra pennies into the house and then going back to one job and then working overtime on it. I've barely had time to eat let alone even consider writing. I've got a fair bit to write for my other stories too but I've got a lot to catch up on.

So now that I've managed to snag a day off, woohoo, I've decided to redo the first and second chapter and hopefully give you a new chapter so fingers crossed that will get done today, now mind you I'm over in the UK so currently its rounding up to 2:30pm. So I'd say the new chapter will be up either late tonight or early tomorrow. So I hope you like the few improvements and please, please, please, drop me a review, I love reviews, good and bad. Whether they are long or short I'll take it!

* * *

The Unexpected journey of Aurora; The Wanderer.

_Ten years earlier on a cobblestoned road leading to the Shire…_

_Aurora's P.O.V_

A slightly overdramatic sigh escaped the tired lips of my travelling companion, bringing me back to the present from my idleness observings of the rolling waves of the rich green hills that surrounded us.

I smile to myself, more of a wry smile really, at the sound of it. This sigh was more of a grumble, a sound my ears had become quite accustomed to from over the years we've spent together, it was a sound some would consider natural coming from the lips of this creature but as I'm on a more familiar basis with this fellow I've learnt the many meanings behind certain actions, movements and sounds he makes. You see, my travelling companion wasn't someone of whom you could consider to be respectful or trustworthy or someone to have you back in a fight. He also ate the better half of our food supplies, never shared the bed rolls or the blankets for that matter either and is probably the easiest creature to scare.

Literally. A butterfly would scare him into running for his life. I'm not joking.

And come to think of it he isn't the most fascinating chap to listen to during our adventures either, he complains for the majority of it, there has been on a few occasions that I've very much liked to have took by the throat and shook him until his teeth rattled in his skull. But then again to be fair I must admit he does do his fair share of heavy lifting, something of which I can't do. He carries all of our supplies; bedrolls, food, water, my weapons and not to mention myself included during our adventures, so I suppose he does hold the right to have a grumble at a few things here and there, however I didn't particularly appreciate the grumblings he was oh so humbly contributing to our situation at the present.

"I don't particularly like the current change in weather either my dear friend but you don't hear me grumbling an' groaning 'bout it to you, do you?" His reply was another grumble, with an added snort to help argue his side.

"Well would you prefer it to be gail force winds so string that they knock you off of your feet and steal your breath from your lungs?" His silence prompts me to continue. "Or better yet, it to be raining cats and dogs, so badly in fact that it would take us days to dry our belongings? How about that?" Nothing. "I didn't think so, at least then I could sympathize with your pathetic and somewhat annoying grumbles on the matter." I say as an afterthought to myself, losing myself back into the scenery that was slowly having its beautiful shades of green cast out by the grey of the small storm that had worked its way over to us in the last couple of hours. "But this is merely a drizzle that will soon be over. Ah ha! Look! Over there! There's a breakage in the clouds, oh look you can see that the sun is already peaking itself out from behind them. You see, nothing to worry about, it is just a passing shower my dear." Patting him on the back for some added comfort and reassurance I turn my curious eyes back to the road in front of us. "It's a good thing too at least then we will reach the Shire in a somewhat dry condition, however if had been raining like it was yesterday then," I laugh ruefully. "Then I'm afraid that we would very much resemble something similar to drowned rats, at least then you would have the right to grumble." No reply this time and I chuckle knowing that I have won this argument, I grin a toothy grin at my victory as we continue our ride in silence.

Peace to my ears.

Now, don't get me wrong, I love Catastros dearly but there is only so much complaining one can take from a pony! A pony somewhat taller than usual, in fact he is so tall he could be classed as a horse, a smaller than your usual horse.

Catastros is what some people will consider to be a rare breed although to others he was mutation of sorts. Taller than most ponies, Catastros is also faster, stronger and smarter than that of his kin, his height meant his shoulders came within an inch or two away from those on a regular stallion. When I first met him, he was rowdy, loud and full of mischief but the rarity of his heritage was what drew me to him, he was a stranger to his kind; an outcast, shunned from his society by the rest of his kin for being different, an interracial breed that they could not fathom nor allow to socialise with them. He was one third Pony, one third Albanian horse and one third Shire horse.

His origins have been a somewhat a mystery, I have yet to discover how it was possible for the crossings of breeds and how they have managed to correspond with each other into producing him. There are pro's and con's to everyone and everything, but he does have the added benefit of aging differently from his kin; he ages pretty much like the ancient race of Men do. So far I have found that although he is only twenty nine years of age he very much looked, felt, acted and worked as if he was five years old, another added benefit is that we still have many more years to share with one and other.

As I said before, his crossing of breeds is what drew me to him in the first place because this, my dear friends is something of which we have in common. Myself and Catastros I mean.

I, myself am a crossbreed, of how many races I am still not so sure of but I have figured that due to my slight shortness, rough skin and stamina that there is a bit of Dwarf blood running through my veins, though I cannot fathom why I haven't the fortunes of growing a beard, although this is something of which I can only assume has something to do with the possible Elvin blood running through my veins too. I say Elvin because Men are not known for their slim physique or prominent beauty in their facial features. Having said that, I do have a slim figure and I am slightly taller than most female dwarves. I suppose that I could have some blood from the ancient race of Men but with my keen sense of hearing and sight I feel that I fall under the category of an Elf not to mention my quick reflexes or my impressive ability to handle a bow and arrow or an axe or sword for that matter either.

Women are very good at multitasking I'll have you know. Not that I'm blowing my own horn or anything.

And yes I will be honest, I have spent the better part of my life trying to figure out who I am and where I belong not to mention trying to make others understand and accept all that I am. But nevertheless no matter how hard I tried to fit in, I couldn't make it happen; I couldn't make them look past their pride and prejudice or stubbornness for that matter might I add but most of all I couldn't be something I wasn't just so I could fit in for their sakes.

They took too much pride in their unpolluted blood, they feared that should they accept me in their society and culture I would bring about a change and encourage mixed races or alliances but in the end it was all down to them wanting the preservation of their race, they wanted to stay pure.

And I in doing so I was shunned from every pocket of Middle Earth; from the Iron Hills to Mirkwood, The Brown Lands to Helms Deep, Lorien to Dunland , I had enough sense to steer clear of the Blue Mountain's or if my path lead me close to it I would make sure to keep my head down, goodness knows what would happen to me if any of the Dwarves who lived there saw me.

Or Thorin Oakenshield for that matter.

Valar know's he'd probably chop off my head or something, his hatred for the Elves would probably fuel his fire for the small part that runs through me.

True, there were a few beings that took pity on me, allowing me to find work wherever I could but at a cost of keeping my head down as to not cause trouble. That way at least I didn't add insult to my name or those I worked for, I mean just about everyone has heard about me, through my wanderings around Middle Earth of course, but never knew why I did it, of course no one asked me why, they were too busy gossiping about me, spreading rumours and such to take notice or get to know me.

Of course if they had asked me, they would've found out how I grew up; abandoned just hours after being brought into this world had my life began in despair. A farmer and his wife took me in after they had found me in their barn. I had been bundled up in a scraggy, dirty piece of cloth barely large enough for me to fit in and left in the food trough for the sheep. They wouldn't have found me if it wasn't for their sheep dog, she'd noticed me when she was herding the last of the sheep out of the pen when she heard my breathing. Alas it had been a cold night and being born into this world early, I was frail. They raised me as much as they could on the scraps they fed themselves with until I was old enough to work a shovel, then I earned my way and helped with the farm as much as I could before they passed on from this world. Their passing was the beginning of my wanderings; mere hours after their death did the master of the town through me out. He would have done it the moment the Marshes had taken me in, had they not have been the most respected people of the town. The Master had to endure bullyings from the people and other cities for allowing a creature like myself to be brought up amongst the valley of Men.

I was only twenty winters old, to an Elf and a Dwarf I was very much a child but in the eyes of Man I was an adult. With nothing but a small sack of clothes and handful of silver I'd inherited, I had no choice but to take on Middle Earth on my own. I barely knew the world, let alone how to survive in it by myself, so needless to say I met some unsavoury characters on the way, got into my fair share of fights and gotten lost more times than I'd like to count let alone admit but I had to do everything I could to survive.

I suppose this is how I managed to conceive my nick name; The Wanderer. It fitted me nicely, in both good and bad ways, true the bad ways seem to have higher odds than the good ways but I've still got time to change that.

I'm sure you all understand why they gave me that name; I was born early and my birth family didn't stay around long enough to want me and then I was thrust into another family that couldn't afford me. They people around me never had to suffer knowing they could never be someone's daughter or sister; they never had to grow up in a society that never allowed them to belong to it. I've never had a place that I could call home or someone to come home to.

I don't belong anywhere.

But believe me I want to, how I yearn to be like a Hobbit who belongs to the rolling hills of the Shire or to be a full Elf so I can dance and sing under star lights in the ever green of the woods or a full Dwarf whose strength is as mighty as the Mountains they live in.

But that was just a dream that I dreamt of every night, I was just myself; she who doesn't belong to anyone or anywhere. But there is defiantly one place I wanted with every fibre in my being to belong to and I think this is because it's defiantly the only blood that doesn't run through my veins. I wanted to belong to The Shire; oh how I love the Hobbits way of life, there carefree nature and constant friendliness, the fact that they welcomed just about anyone into their homes with open arms was a good thing too, sure they are a little curious and wary at first but I guess it's just in their nature but the fact they welcomed you with a merry smile on their face and plates full of food waiting to be devoured was what got me the most.

At least that was what I was hoping for in my case and speaking of food, back to the present.

"I do hope you smell what I smell Cas?!." I brightened as I catch onto the delicious smell of freshly baked bread, eggs, bacon and sausage. Not that Cas would like or appreciate the smell of cooked meat but still. Gulping in a breath, I could quite literally taste each piece of food precisely as if I was actually eating it, my mouth watered and a growl like sound emitted from my stomach, a sound that is if I were in the company of someone else other than my pony, would certainly be unlady like and I probably feel slightly embarrassed. Slightly. Not much. But seeing as it was only Cas and my merry self I couldn't care less. Kicking my heels gently into side his side, I encourage him to trot a little faster but he needed no word of encouragement from me because as soon as the hills began to open up with Hobbit Holes and fences, did he find a burst of life and begin galloping to our destination with a new found determination, with myself gripping onto the reigns for fear of my life.

Racing into Hobbiton where we were greeted with the many faces and curly haired tops of Hobbits, did I fear for the well-being of the gentle folk, as Cas barged past them, he kept his eyes trained on the road ahead of him, dodging and jumping over and around any obstacle that ventured into his path, eventually Hobbiton was soon behind us and Bywater was fastly making its approach as Cas' eyes set its sights on the Tavern that he was familiar with and were approaching quite quickly.

"Oi! Watch where yer' going!" A poor soul shouted in surprise as a mountain of black sped past him; he pulled back his wheel barrow full of potatoes just in the nick of time.

"My apologies Master Hobbit!" I yelled back to him, I feared that if I took my sights off of the road in front of me that we, well, agreeably I wouldn't quite like to think of it so we'll leave it at that. When the foundations of The Green Dragon became remarkably clear to me, as in I could see every crack of the wood work, did I pull on the reigns and beg Cas into a complete stop. "Whoa boy!" I breathed in relief as he did literally stop on the spot in front of the door just as a hobbit opened it in hopes of leaving.

I had the maturity, somewhat, and the manners to not laugh in front of the poor fellow as he paled considerably and step back in such a fright, straight into the closed door of course. I too would be shocked if I were greeted with the snout of a pony, taller and rounder than usual, just about touching your own nose as you make your ways out of the pub. Dismounting, I falling the somewhat small distance to the floor, landing gracefully onto the balls of my feet and apologize.

"I'm terribly sorry Master Hobbit, my friend here is in need of some good food and a nice straw bed from his weary travels, he may have gotten a little excited when he realised how close we were to the Green Dragon, and it's been an exhausting journey from our travels from the coastal waters of Forlindon. Now Cas! Be a good boy and apologize to the poor fellow." I pull him back just a smidge to allow the poor hobbit some breathing space. Cas, being the good boy he was; not, snorted and bowed his head once and gave a gentle 'neigh' in the hobbits direction and waited patiently for the hobbit's response. I grin before looking back to the hobbit, I note that he's regained some colour into his round cheeks, although the hand that had risen to grip his waistcoat precisely over his wildly beating heart, had yet to move, he kept it there, unsure what to do with it really. His eyebrows rose up a few times as he blinked in our direction, Cas bounced on his hoaves a little in hopes to encourage the hobbit to recover his voice. Still weary, somewhat of Cas' appearance more than fright he opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times as he studied my pony before frowning.

"N-no harm done, no one got hurt, which is the main thing. Thank you my good fellow, apologies accepted." He clicked his heels before cautiously moving forward in hopes to step away from the front porch and most likely to get away from us but Cas percepted this as the hobbit coming forward to pet him, so he too moved forward bowing his head slightly so his forehead rested against the knuckles of the hobbits hand that was still raised up to his chest. The hobbit jumped in fright again, but upon realising Cas' intentions he unclenched and lifted his hand to pat Cas' forehead, a bit awkwardly. I forget that hobbits aren't accustomed to ponies, they were used to the likes of cows, sheep, goats and donkeys. "There. There. Cas?" I couldn't help but let out a breathy laugh at that, he seemed unsure of the name that left his lips. This seemed to satisfy Cas enough as he then stepped back beside me, I patted his shoulder for his good behaviour before I introduced myself.

"Seeing as you've already met my friend here let me introduce myself, Aurora." I dip into a deep bow before straightening back up with grin on my face. "At your service." Hand still at chest, he caught himself before brushing his waistcoat free of invisible crumbs before bowing respectfully back at me. "Bilbo Baggins at yours." Cas snorted once more before bowing his head again, this encouraged a small smile from Bilbo.

"A pleasure to meet you Mister Baggins, I do hope to see you more throughout my stay here, I will be venturing into the Shire soon though and I apologize yet again for the inconvenience. Good morning." I smile once more with a nod before leading Cas to the nearest Inn stable. If I had looked back, I would've found Mister Baggins looking in my direction, a confused frown upon his face before it lifted into a small smile as he then proceeded into carrying on with his morning. Detangling the saddle and the many bags upon him, I make sure that Cas was comfortable and surrounded by good food before going to pay the Inn's keeper for our lodgings.

I wasn't quite sure how long I was going to stay in the Green Dragon before venturing into the Shire, usually I just passed through and headed for Bree or in the other direction to the Southern part of Harlindon, and yet for some strange reason, that something deep down inside of me knew I would gain something from coming to the Shire. I wasn't exactly convinced of this but nevertheless I began tugging my belongings to my room, wondering what today will bring me.

Did I also forget to mention that, beneath all the bad blood and such, I was also considered a Guardian of Middle Earth? No? I'll explain that part a bit later on then.

Unlocking the door to my room, I pause in the doorway, sometimes I forget what it's like to sleep in a proper bed, a soft comfy one at that, with a roof over my head and four walls surrounding me, sheltering me from the harsh cold wind and bitter rain. I dump my things at the foot of the bed before hastily making my way back to the Green Dragon; there was the matter of attending to the bottomless pit that is my stomach. I practically skip my way there and as I do, I am greeted with the delightful smell of my soon to be breakfast as I enter; I station myself at the nearest empty booth before a waitress came over.

"What do you want?" Taken back by the snottiness of her attitude my mouth falls agape, I'd never had someone talk so rudely to me or act so bluntly about it either, I was shocked; I'd half expect it to have been by someone of another race but never from the likes of a Hobbit. With half of my brain working, I allow my order to roll of my tongue whilst I sit there, usually Hobbit's were quite friendly creatures, and it was unusual for them to behave like this. I sit back against the seat, the hard flat wood not giving me the best of comforts as it prodded against my back, this brought me back to reality and it was then that I took note of some of the sour and then some of the curious looks coming my way from the other customers in the Green Dragon. Feeling my cheeks beginning to heat under their gazes I begin detangling myself out of my heavy cloak, searching the inner pockets and quickly pull out my blue leather bound journal. To keep myself distracted from the gazes that burned into me, I log in my recent travellings.

One of my great desires was to have my adventures published, I've written many books of my adventures and my role as a Guardian of Middle Earth, a part of me would like people to read my story from me and not others, although some do paint me in a decent picture were others don't. And clearly that bad picture had been drawn here too. I jumped back in shock when a plateful of food is slammed down atop of my journal; I'd just enough time to catch my tankard of ale before it toppled over as it wobbled dangerously from the force it too was thrown down at. Before I could give my complainings to the little madam she buggered off, I grumbled under my breath at her before turning back to the meal in front of me and oh so happily dug in, blissfully none the wiser to the sour glare and the odd couple curious stares that surrounded me. I had become accustomed to others being weary of my presence and acting in a defensive manner, for mostly I came across as a dwarf as most of my bearings were significantly dwarf but then there was the matter of no beard, no big ears or feet which were quite the opposite actually, so this put most friendly folk off but the reception I was receiving was making me think that my stay in Bywater was going to be cut short.

I spent the majority of the morning and afternoon at the Green Dragon, one for the food but most of all believe it or not, for being in the presence of others; it was nice to hear the voice of someone other than Cas, one that actually spoke for that matter. The smile that filled my face as I sat in my booth, watching as the hobbits enjoyed their second breakfast, their Elevnesies and their lunch whilst they conversed and laughed with their good friends, family and neighbours. After they'd given me a good studious look over they began to feel comfortable around before going back to their business yet none of them ever made a form of greeting me, a small pang of sadness struck me, no matter how hard I'd built myself up to receiving this sort of treatment, it still hurt. But soon the cheery atmosphere of the tavern wiped it away as quick as it had come. I was eavesdropping, I know it is rude of me to do it but shush, in on a conversation between five gentlemanly hobbits, concerning the likes of me and if I was THE Wandering Guardian when the door opened and a familiar face came through it. I smiled and watched fascinated as Bilbo was greeted by the other hobbits as he made his rounds of saying hello and ordering some food, he scanned the room as he waited for a tankard of ale when he came across myself sitting in a booth, I grinned and raised my own tankard to him before going back to pretending to read more on the annual fruit and vegetable contest flyer that was sitting in front of me now that I'd logged my recent travellings into my journal. Really I was eavesdropping back in on the heated conversation that was going on in the booth next to me so it was curious when the scrapping of a stool making its way towards me caught my attention, lifting my gaze up, my eyes widen slightly in trepidation as Bilbo righted his stool before plonking himself on to it.

"Hello?" I say wearily.

"Hello indeed! Sorry to surprise but if you don't mind me being blunt, you looked like you were lonely sitting here, so I thought that maybe you were in need of some company, not to mention some friendly chatter." He spoke before lifting his drink to his lips and watching me over the tops of the rim.

"Not all Mister Baggins, in fact I wouldn't mind the company not to mention the friendly chatter, a horse doesn't hold the best of conversations at times let me tell you." I grinned when he chuckled into the pint, a dribbled of ale squeezing from his lips before he dashed it away with his handkerchief. Leaning against the table he clasps his hands together as he gives me a smile.

"No I couldn't quite imagine a horse to hold the best of conversations at all, I'm presuming they'd complain a lot." He chuckled again before the tavern waitress set a plate of food down in front of him.

"Ther' yer' go Mister Bilbo, be careful now that's fresh from the frying pan." The waitress warned with a smile before twisting to serve me a plate of fish and chips too, with a death glare the devil couldn't muster. "Ther' yer' go, you should be grateful Mister Baggins is paying for you. Happy eating's!" She smiled back at him with a nod before going back to cleaning some tables.

"How terribly rude of her I am so sorry, usually she is such a friendly lass I don't know what has come over her." I stared at him aghast, then to the plate of food, then to the waitress, continuing this motion several times before looking up to Bilbo in confusion. He had already tucked a napkin into his collar and began digging into his meal when his gaze reached mine; taking a quick drink he smiled at me.

"It looked like you were still hungry." He smiled before going for another mouthful of food. "Now you've only been here what three, four hours and already word has gotten round about a curious looking young lady traveller arriving in Hobbiton early this morning and then into Bywater." He smiles as he waits my reply.

"Now I wouldn't imagine them saying curiously looking."

"No, I imagine they did not." He sighs before taking another mouthful. "Now most hobbits are pretty much as we are described, friendly and happy, love food because who doesn't." He states sarcastically that earns him a giggle. "However there happens to be a few that have this case of misjudging others, of course when I heard the gossip I figured I'd do something none of them have yet to do and get to know you, besides I'm sure you could use a friendly unjudging of character or appearance type of friend whilst you enjoy your stay here, so on behalf of the better part of Hobbiton, Bywater and the Shire, welcome." He nodded, happy with his speech before tucking back into his food.

I sat there for a few more minutes, taking in his words before smiling gratefully and tucking into my own meal.

Out of all the beings I have met in my life time, there has been no-one up until now that is, to put aside my appearance and their prejudice to make me feel welcomed, make me feel as if I have a footprint in this life, make me feel like I have a friend. And I admired the hobbit for that, something of which that I grew to love as I got to know him better, throughout my stay here.

* * *

_Third P.O.V_

You see it took a Hobbit over the likes of many others to simply stop and put aside any precautions one might assume in Aurora's presence, something only a handful if that had done over the course of Aurora's life and it was this Hobbit that showed her kindness and compassion, showed her friendliness and gave her laughter, welcomed her into his home and later as he become to know her better, into his heart for he found that he could not, not love her. She was too good of a character, intelligent, mischievous, kind and brave at heart, determined and strong minded, gentle and soothing and not to mention a forceful and fearless opponent, something of which that he favours in forgetting ever finding out, but loving and caring of others. Also a hearty drinker, one who is the most delightful, rather happy, not to mention incredibly funny drunk he's ever encountered and over the years he's become accustomed to her wry sense of humour and sarcasm. Something of which he loved, it was true, from the moment she arrived he knew she was different, he could feel it in his belly, he never gave much thought as to what having a sister would be like but now that he'd found it in her, he wouldn't give her up.

He himself could not figure the nostalgia and harshness of the other races that had shunned her, he'd given it a good thought on whether he should write well written letters to all who had but alas he'd abided by her wishes, just as he'd abided by the fact that she wouldn't stay more than a year in the Shire, she was too curious to be kept in one place and her sense of adventured filled her enough for a thousand beings and her need to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Alas he cherished the days she wrote to him, telling him of her latest exploits against the evil beings in Middle Earth, the places she'd visited, the unfriendly welcomes and the rare few that weren't but most of all when she would be coming back home. He also realised that her not staying was mostly due to the fact that she didn't know how to stay in one place really, it pained his heart when she told him that Hobbiton, Bywater or the Shire for that matter didn't quite feel like the place she truly belonged to.

Her heart was calling for another place, a place she didn't even know her heart was calling to, a place she knew next to nothing about other than the stories.

And that my friends is where our adventure begins, when a Wizard, a wanderer much like Aurora herself, happens up a Dwarf, King Under The Mountain; Thorin Oakenshielf, son of Thrain, son of Thror. Who was in need of a fourteenth member of his company.

Only instead he was getting not only a fourteenth but a fifteenth and a sixteenth, that is if you include Cas as a whole or a half but we'll leave that decision up to you.

* * *

Leave a REVIEW, Un Examen, Eine Überprüfung, Una revisione, Una revisión...

My language skills are shit, so if they are wrong, leave a review for that! :P


	2. Travels

**A/N: **Hey Hey Hey! Guess Who's back, back, back, back again... Shawzie's back! Dear Lord this coffee is getting to me... Sooooooo. Hellloooo! Well continuing from the last chapter, I'm basically updating, spelling and grammar checking. And then hopefully getting a brand spanking new chapter up tonight, but people I'm serious. I need reviews! Thanks to my first reviewer formerly known as Taralia-Rebelle-Sky now known as Telekinesis Fae Flamingsword, I know that you've probably been doing your tank that I haven't kept my end of the bargain, I'M SORRY! And to my second reviewer, Snowball A.K.A. WinterWolf calm yourself! I promise I'm doing my best. I'll send you's cookies! I have a specialty, double chocolate chip cookies with oero's inside, dont believe me, wonder over to my instagram ( /holly_marie_shaw/) and you'll find them, amongst the other things I cook. Seriously, if I were to be a member of the company, I'd be Bombur!

* * *

And so it begins.

_Present day…_

_Third person P.O.V._

It was a rare and it surprised her, for the Sun to be shining gracefully down on Middle Earth this early in the morning, something of which was somewhat unusual for Bree. Seated atop a small hill, with a small boulder used as a back rest, Aurora lounged very un-lady like as she and her travelling companion stopped for a rest. She'd already shed her large, heavy waterproof outer cloak, the morning was already proving to be warmer than expected and she had no need for it. The morning mist was quickly clearing up as was the arrangement of grey clouds that were turning into mere specks in the distance. The turnout of this beautiful morning was quickly changing Aurora's mood, the past couple of days had been treacherous, aside for the odd warg scouting partys, bandits and a few other unsavoury characters that she had met on her journey had left her in a foul mood for days and when she had decided to visit her dear friend Radaghast, The Brown Wizard on a whim she had the unfortunate occurrence of crossing paths again with one large and bad tempered skin changer. A great beastly man named Beorn, usually he was a nice chap, when he wasn't being a lecherous fiend to her that is, it was all playful yes and she could handle him on his worst days without lifting a finger, what with her quick and witty responses and wry sense of humour, most times he never pushed her passed limits. The thing about him though is that he took her being a hybrid as a positive thing. She, like him, were the only ones of their species and because of this, he'd taken a great liking to her when she had first begun visiting old Radaghast thirty years ago, of course her experience out in the wild was intermediate as was her fighting skills but she'd never lost a battle, her stubbornness and fury never let her fail. Her visits weren't exactly run like clockwork, one year she'd visit during the Winter and the next she'd visit in the middle of Spring, seeing as she had no-where to return to, not to mention that some area's she travelled to didn't have the friendliest of welcome's; the dwarves of the Iron Hills and the Elves of Mirkwood held that in common with each other, although they'd never know of it. She'd get as far as the entrance and all hell would break lose. Anyway, somehow Beorn would seem to always know when she was visiting, he'd meet her ten miles outside of Carrack, no matter in which direction she was travelling from. She'd gathered his knowing from Radaghast, not personally of course, even he was weary of the keen interest Beorn showed in her, but she had guessed that most of his information came from the neighbouring animals next to Radaghast's home; they picked up any changes in Radaghast's demur.

Radaghast, bless him, always made an effort whenever she visited, apart from his appetite; Aurora loved the brown hatted wizard. He was a kind and gentle fellow just like herself, his unusual company of friends didn't mind her because who was she to call him weird. The way he was friends with animals was the way she was friends with wizards, the odd elf and of course our dear hobbit. Of course in the first years of travelling to visit her dear Radaghast, she always assumed that this was how Beorn found out she was coming, however it wasn't until one of the years when poor Radaghast's home was demolished in one of the worst storms in history, did she find out otherwise.

Of course Radaghast knew how the Elves didn't approve of her presence so asked his nearest neighbour whose house would accommodate the both of him. Now that year was one she'd like to forget, not because of Beorn, mind you it didn't help that he was determined to mate with her either, but also that was the year word got round of her presence and the role she'd taken on as a Guardian to the Orcs. This was around the fifth visit to Radaghast and she had stayed in Rivendale before that, the path she took wasn't the best of paths, there were Stone Giant's that fought in every storm, there were the Goblins that would come out at night and scour the rock face, looking for any new caves the giants had created and scavenging what they could find in them and then seeing how damaged old ones were. It was because of this experience that she never drifted into a deep sleep, she'd lost her pony to those ugly bastards that year, the poor soul's scream and cries that echoed around the cave haunted her nightmares, as they wrestled them both to a spot within the cave before the ground opened beneath them. This was also an experience she never wanted to remember and when she did, she just remembered falling, falling and falling and when she landed, she couldn't tell what was top or bottom, let alone what time or day it was. When she'd come to her senses she'd realised she had fallen on top of her pony, except the it wasn't her pony anymore, death had taken it from her, the poor thing had broken a leg on the tumble down, as well as its neck.

Aurora couldn't do anything for her, she couldn't give her a proper burial or even give her right to rest in peace because as reality sunk it, she had been snatched away from her dear Lila, shackled and freed from her weapons, she'd been forced to stand there and watch in horror as the Goblins stripped the flesh from her pony's bones, she'd never seen such a savage sight before in her life and she couldn't stop the tears from welling in her eyes, the cries ripping from her throat or the bile turning in her stomach. She should've listened to Lord Elrond, he had in his own way, begged for her to stay but alas as you all now know, our Wanderer cannot stay in one place, the fact that she was too stubborn and back then strong minded to realise a plea for her well being when it was given. But once she had left Rivendale her own mind began to tell her that this trip was going to be more than treacherous, exhausting and dangerous than the others. Lord Elrond was right, she didn't know when it had happened or if any of the other Guardians of Middle Earth knew about it but the Goblins had created an alliance of sorts with the Orcs, so when the Goblins took her, she thought life couldn't get any more worse than this, she'd upheld days upon days of torture from the Goblins, had a front row seat to their lecherous minds and wandering hands. And when presented to the new Goblin King she found her life was indeed about to get worse. The King was too cautious of her, he didn't like not knowing exactly what she was and so sent forth for the Orcs.

She met Azog, the defiler that day, along with his wretched son Bolg.

She could do nothing as they stripped her of her very soul, could not stop the guilt when they compared her to the dead bodies of dwarves, men, elves, hobbits and any other creatures they could find. They too could not understand what she was or how she'd come to be like this. And then the nightmare began, Azog, determined to be over power any other being he deemed unworthy, used her body to test for any weakness' and soon he found out what blood ran through her veins and the nightmare continued with each new torturous test or experiment. And there she found something, a something she wished she'd never seen in Azog's eyes because it frightened the life out of her. It was vicious gleam of sorts, something that had been reflected in the Goblin Kings eyes too.

She couldn't understand the language of Orcs at first but after spending eight years a prisoner, she'd slowly but surely became an expert. The first five years were the worst, the constant on slaughter of torture and punishment was relentless, if she defied Azog in anyway, she was beaten, beaten so hard and so much, that they hardly recognised her at the end of it. But her hide proved to be too strong to properly penetrate with axe, arrow or sword, although they seemed to have thought they were getting somewhere with the fish hook covered club and eagle talloned whip. She knew as much as they did, that this was another test, to see how long and how much it took to break her bones, to leave her lying on virtual death before they brought her back. Then they had turned to poisoning her, starving her of food and water so that if they dropped a crumb of bread, she'd eat it. However they weren't aware of her keen sense of taste and smell, so she knew what they were giving, even if she had lost her sight temporarily due to her swollen eyelids.

Her resistance and will power stayed strong, until they started torturing others because of her.

She knew she could physically, mentally and emotionally take the beatings for over a hundred years but she couldn't stand for someone else taking her beatings. And so she became compliant, took the torture, took the poison, took the suffering so the others didn't. They continued this until eventually Azog was satisfied, he'd been testing her for one thing and one thing only, he wanted a weapon. She was a part of a plan in the making, one that would change the world for the worse and she couldn't do anything to stop it. He had discovered everything about her, how long she could last without food or water, how long her body could endure strain. How quickly she healed. She was the ultimate being and she was his. If she thought the first five years were the worst. The she was wrong.

Azog the defiler lived up to his name during the last years she spent as his breeding mare.

Miscarriage, after miscarriage, after miscarriage she endured. She knew her body wasn't compatible with his and that she wouldn't be able to carry his spawn, he knew that as well but even that didn't stop him. Sometimes the pregnancy would last for a couple of days, other times they'd last a month, two months maybe however one lasted almost a year but his impatience got the better of him and he ripped out the abomination from her very womb. He even went as far as making Bolg try to produce the offspring but alas as he realised that yet another one hadn't survived he'd had enough. He had wanted her to produce an army for him, an army of super soldiers but now that she couldn't at least she'd be his ultimate weapon. The last year of her imprisonment she spent it recuperating, nursing the wounds that were scattered around her body, mainly on her stomach, nursing herself back to life, she was none the wiser to Azog's plans, she still thought that he was going to continue trying to impregnate her, unable to take her own life, she prayed that someone, anyone would end this tormented hellish cycle she was stuck living.

And by Valar, he'd heard her.

Radaghast, worried that neither Boern, Lord Elrond and the King of the Eagles had seen hide nor hair of her had taken matters into his own hands, raising the help he and a few of his companions tracked her down to the depths of hell and had crept in during the night; they were invisible as they crept from one shadow to the other. This was a night that Azog would never underestimate her or a wizard again.

Thorin Oakenshield may have cut off his arm but she'd cut off something else. His days of defiling helpless maidens, not that she was helpless mind you, was over. As was his son's, did you think that the criss crosses of scars and embodiment of metal to his body was a sign of his leadership? No my friends, as soon as she had a sharp enough blade in her hand, Aurora had made sure to leave her mark, to let it be a reminder to Azog, his followers and any other being that could doubt her strength or power of will, to think again. She was a force to be reckoned with, she was the one that ridded evil of the world, she was a Guardian of Middle Earth. And now they knew about it. They wouldn't be making the same mistake again.

She was forever in Radaghast's debt, not to mention Gandalf's.

Sighing she shook her head, to rid herself of the awful memories. Looking down at her hands she sighed again, unlike the other female dwarves that clothed themselves in rich materials and bright coloured dresses, she quite literally made herself look like a male apart from a few things; her trousers were thick skinned so they could withstand being worn on multiple occasions sure there was an odd patch here and there but they worked, her tunic's were always form fitted, that was how others discovered she was female, she did indeed have curves but were just a freckle bit different to the female dwarves, she loved her tunics but she also liked pairing them with her corsets, they helped protect her against arrows and daggers due to the dragon skinned hide they were made from. Don't ask how she managed to get the dragon skin. She looked every bit the warrior Goddess, the Guardian the other half of Middle Earth spoke of her to be.

She was in tune and one with nature. Which was true, that was down to her influence over the elements.

Now hold your horses! Don't get ahead of yourself.

Aurora discovered this gift through the help of Gandalf, Lord Elrond and the lovely Lady Galadriel herself; after the ordeal with the Orcs Gandalf stayed with her in Rivendale waiting for her health to grow, during this wait it was when he discovered a few things about her. This was the debt she owed to him as he broke apart another piece of the puzzle; the Elvin blood that runs through her veins was from a line from the Highest of the High Elves. This particular Elf was as you could consider a King, he was a teacher to the others and gave them guidance, however he couldn't be kept in one place either. He wanted to see more of what Middle Earth offered and so left his place as King and travelled to many places, back then Middle Earth was still finding its own and the places he travelled to were later on named as Rivendale, Erebor and so on. He, himself documented every pocket of Middle Earth and wrote the map and how to travel accordantly with it. Basically without him we would never get around and discover the riches and extraordinariness Middle Earth, never discover the other races such as Hobbit and Dwarf, not to mention Trolls and Goblins, smelly buggers the lot of them.

In turn for his work he'd given to those of Middle Earth, Valar granted him a gift, an ability to manipulate the elements. His easy nature, his love for and all things nature seemed fitting for this gift but others took this differently and the poor soul was took as a weapon, he too couldn't understand the hatred directed towards him and so shied away from life, settled down to helping Middle Earth through his others gifts such as medicine and weapons forgery, he took his role back as a teacher and a person of guidance; this was around the time that Valar sent the Wizards. Nobody really knows where he went to; the only things that were left in his memory were his maps and his books.

And as it would appear, he left behind a child, during their lessons, Gandalf with the help of Elrond, discovered that the dwarf blood that ran through Aurora's veins was also of Royalty, she was the last but unknown to everyone else, descendent of Dagerron. His life was gone long before Thror came to Rule, Thror took the throne after his own father and his father before that, Dagerron in his old age had left Erebor to the dwarf that was mighty enough to take on such a task, and Thror's grandfather was up to this just task, this my dears is how Thror came to rule. Of course this was in Thror's much younger days before he had children and then grandchildren. Unbeknownst to himself and the rest his kin, Dagerron had a child, you see in those days, where the population was full of females, unlike now where females are just a mere handful, Dagerron had found his one, as you know dwarves only fall in love once and when they do it is always the one they are destined for.

Being King, it was only right that he take a wife, the Council had picked the perfect female for his match and so he was arranged to be married with another but he was besides himself, to live in shame or live on as King, he could not forgo the expectations of his people even for the love of his One and so continued with the marriage, leaving his one behind, never knowing of the birth of his son. A son that lived in shame with his mother, for being a bastard, Dagerron never knew of this as Mother and Son fled in hopes to save her beloved from the shame. It can only be believed that this is the son that procreated with the offspring of the Highest Elf but records don't date far enough for them to confirm this but the odds are showing that it is and so this is believed to be how Aurora was born, the matter of how many were born before her is unclear but on her birthing however it showed that her mother had died in birth and the father wasn't present. Gandalf could only assume it was the father's doing of leaving Aurora abandoned in the Marshes barn and leaving with Aurora's mother.

The only thing the Marshes had to give to the poor child when she was old enough was a necklace, the chain itself was made of pure silver, but somehow manipulated so that instead of links, the chain was carved into branches that wove into each other, a stray leaf linked into each branch held a jewel, a ruby, a sapphire, diamond and an emerald but alas the one jewel at the base was the beauty, as gold as her sunshine hair and bright as the light that shone in her eyes.

This was the missing link to her identity, it was hanging around her neck all along but who was to know. The union of her birth was shown through sight, the branches and the leaves and how it was forged was clearly Elvin made. The dwarf element was shown through the gems, everyone knew that it was the dwarves that could mine and only find the rarest of jewels. Which is why they found The Arkenstone, it was a sign of Thror's right to rule, the sister of the jewel that hung around a young dwarvan hybrid neck was a sign of her right to live, that dwarf and elf could live as one.

If you are wondering how Aurora never lost the necklace to thugs and the likes of Orcs and such, was her streak of sneakiness and craftiness. She was good at hiding things and she has a mouth that could talk her way just about out of everything.

So much for our shy wanderer you say?

So much indeed.

Our wanderer is not a helpless maiden, yes so she was captured by Goblins and then tortured by Orcs but you must remember, she gave them hell for it too!

But no do not fear she knew when to let a man, elf, or wizard have his moment of triumph. I daresay if it wasn't for her respect and care for others she wouldn't be our wanderer.

And so she relished the feel of the Sun's sinfully warm rays rippling across her skin. She even raised her head so that her face felt the soft caresses of the warm invisible hands. Her golden hair glittered in the sunlight as the slightest of a breeze tickled the hairs on her bare arms, seeing as she wore a white open coloured shirt with a brown leathered, a bit old and slightly tattered corset wrapped around her chest and the top of her abdomen, the sleeves however stuck to her like a second skin, no matter how much room she'd left as she had strung them. Her trousers were not her usual thick skinned ones, instead they were just a freckle lighter than usual and this time brown. And she was seriously debating whether to untie her boots and ride bare foot. But she knew Bilbo wouldn't approve, just as he wouldn't approve of her being late.

Calling out for her trusty steed she heard a groan of a neigh in the distant, lifting herself from the rock she peaked over the hill to spy her pony bathing in the sun, he lay so still on his side that if she hadn't known any better, he would look dead.

"Come on now Cas, I told Bilbo we'd arrive around nightfall. You know how he hates to be told one thing and have to expect another." She shouts to him only for another groan in reply, she giggled as she moved onto her front and rested her head on her hands. "Oh come now Cas, you know what happens when we come home." His head lifted and he stared at Aurora questionly. "Don't tell me you've forgotten?" A snort and a turn of the head so he could stare at her curiously. She giggled and rolled onto her back, staring up at the bright blue sky that matched the colour of her eyes. "You mean you've forgotten the nice warm stable at Old Tony's? Or the bundles of hay he gives you?" She heard movement and could only presume that he was getting up. "Not to mention the odd couple of Brandy's that Mrs Nigel sneaks in for you, you little drunk." A rhetorical neigh was his reply, still staring at the sky as a stray cloud slowly strolled along. "I tell you what, if you can get us home before supper, I'll make sure Tony gives you an extra bucket of oats and raisons." A puff of breath hit her face as Cas stood over her waiting impatiently. She grinned up at him. "And maybe a few…" She drew out for a bit. "- carrots?" A laugh escaped her as she was pulled up by the belts on her corset, she further laughed as she watched him go about their campsite picking up bags to be attached to his saddle, of which, after he had finished collecting everything, he stood next to and waved his tail back and forth impatiently as he waited for her. "That a boy!" She grinned.

And before they knew it, they were off, with Cas speeding his way through valleys and over hills as they made their way to the Shire. And just as he promised, Cas got them their before supper. He stood in his own allocated and reserved all year round spot in the stable, a stable that was quite full for some curious reason.

"That's my boy." She petted his forehead before he dunked his head into his water canteen, gulping down as much water as he she giggled again as did Tony, who had quietly entered, patting the tops of the other ponies sheltered in his stable.

"My, my, I've never seen him so puffed out. You must've been booking it to get back here." The cheery fellow leaned against a post, a pipe between his lips as he puffed out smoke rings, his chubby cheeks bouncing with every movement.

"I assure you not, all I had to do was mention your tasty oats and raisins supper you always give him." At the sound of food, Cas' head shot up, a stream of water rushing out of his mouth as he stared obediently at Tony, his tail wagging in excitement, much like a dog. Aurora couldn't help but laugh.

"I see." He laughed. "At least I know one pony belly will be full tonight." He said as he moved about filling a medium sized bucket full of oats and raisins and giving a splash of cream and a drizzle of honey before stirring the mixture. "I tried giving those lot some of my speciality and the buggers just turned their noses up at it." He tutted before manoeuvring the bucket onto the allocated peg on the pillar next to Cas, whose head happily dove straight into it. "You can't grumble at it, this stuff will keep them going for days, it don't taste too bad if I do say so myself." Scratching the top of his baldy head he sighs. "The only thing I can give them is a bucket full of apples and carrots otherwise those dwarves will think I've starved them." He mutters before applying himself to the task of feeding the fussy ponies.

"Dwarves?" She asks, her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she follows him with her gaze.

"Aye, first there was one, tall and scary, didn't like the looks of him. Dwalin I think the lads name was, here, I have the sheets here, see if you recognize any of them." So I did, scrolling through the names and signatures and which pony belonged to who as soon as he gave me the paper. First there was a Dwalin, then a Balin, Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur.

"Gandalf?"

"Ey? Oh yes Gandalf, I knew there was something I wanted to tell you." He tuts to himself before carrying on. "Anyway the second dwarf was short and a bit wide too, oh he had white hair and a white beard that, well, to be honest the bottom of it looked like a moustache." She smiled a small smile as she continued looking at the names before coming to the last name before herself.

"Thorin." She whispered. "Thorin, as in Thorin Oakenshield?" She asks of him, bewildered that the King Under the Mountain was in the Shire.

"Hmm? Oh, no, I don't think so lass, then again who am I to know who's who?" He says more to himself as he scratches the back of his head idly, lost in thought.

"What are you up to Gandalf?" She whispered to herself before setting the sheet back onto the collection desk.

"Back to the story now, not shortly after the white dwarf, half an hour or so, two brothers I think they were, came along. I assumed they were brothers, what with the way they were carrying on with it other. One of them; was it the brown haired on?" She stopped loaded oats into the sixth bucket before setting the bag down and thinking. "Or was it the blonde one, yes the blonde one, he looked the oldest, not by far because they both looked fairly young to me but you know how dwarves age, one can never really tell how old one is and with dwarves its al-"

"Tony, back to the story, what was the blonde dwarf doing?"

"Huh? Blonde one, oh yes, blonde. Well he was pulling off all these weapons from the bags on the pony, one after another after another, I was certain he was going to pull a spear or something as long as that off the poor pony too."He gave a bewildered laugh before wiping his forehead and going back to filling the buckets, he crouched down and heaved at the bag, and it didn't budge. "Oomph! Sometimes if forget I'm not as young as I think I am." He grumbled when he couldn't lift the bag the second time round.

"Perhaps it would help, if you weren't standing on it?" She laughed breathily and he couldn't help but stop and look at her, she had a unique laugh, at the best of times it was one of those laughs that made you laugh, from the belly. But when it was breathy, as it was now, it sounded like a sigh from the heavens above.

"Eh? Oh! Oh I see, yes that would be it wouldn't it, my wife calls them flippers because they're so big but the lads always say; you know what it means if men have big feet."He chuckled, saying the last part of the sentence to himself but he paused half way through pouring the sliced carrots and apples into the last bucket when he remembered Aurora's good hearing. Whipping his head around in shock and embarrassment, he spluttered.

"I-I, I did not say that lass! You didn't hear that! Oh dear I had to say that, in front of her no less, probably scarred the poor lass for life. Ruining the poor gals innocence." She couldn't help, the laughter as it pealed out of her in a rush before she had to inhale deeply to catch her breath before another load of laughter shot out. She was laughing so hard, she had to grab onto a post for fear of falling over while the other hand clench at her spasming stomach muscles.

"Oh-haha- oh dear lord that one tickled." Another giggle, before she wiped the tears from her eyes and stood back. "As you were saying about the blonde one." Another giggle before she breathed in deeply, in hopes to stop any stray giggles from coming out.

"Blonde one?" He stood there dumbfounded. "Blonde." He thought to himself for a moment before it came to him. "The blonde one." He cried in relief and pointed to her, to which she clapped and cheered. "Yes the blonde one, he looked older due to the beard he sported, you know about dwarves and their beards don't you?" She nodded, she knew enough not to make an insult about beards nor question the dwarves about them either, for a long beard was there best quality of the dwarves, a long beard meant you were mature and brave, she also knew that the braiding of the hair as well as the beards meant something, that each individual braid had a different meaning that was significant to the dwarf. Of course she would have gotten to learn a lot more on the Dwarvan culture, not to mention the Elvin culture if they'd only let her in! She nodded, not really wanting to distract him from the conversation again. "Well after he'd finished he'd said something along the lines of 'not wanting to be late' and something about a meeting of some sort and before I knew it they were off. Fast little buggers I can tell you." He went around setting up each bucket for the ponies, sixteen of them I noted.

"So after I made sure the ponies were comfy before I made my leave, just as I open the door to find a pack of them waiting, with Gandalf towering over the lot of them too. I was shocked, I mean it's not often you see dwarves over this end of Middle Earth and it's not often to see such a company of them in one day. So I just stood there and opened the door wider for them, of course Gandalf explained who was who and which pony belonged to who as I took down the names, he then asked if any other dwarves had signed in, he seemed very keen to know if any had, I said yes and suddenly it was like one of Gandalf's fireworks had been set off, the dwarves started ranting and raving, quickly relieving their ponies of; well to be honest I didn't quite see what the ponies were carrying and I'm not one to pry into others peoples business's, the wider and plumper dwarf of the lot piped up and said they were going to miss supper." Once he finishes fixing the bucket to the pillar, he gives the last pony a pat to the head before going to seat himself at his desk. "And they all panicked! I just managed to get out of the way, as they stampeded past me. Once they left, I had to tidy up the place a bit, lost track of time I suppose because a good 'our later another chap turns up, grumpy fellow really, handed me his pony and asked if I knew where a 'Bilbo Baggins' lived, I just pointed up the hill and before I could say how many doors down, he was gone."He let a big whoosh and waved his arms about.

_Aurora's P.O.V._

Oh Bilbo! The poor dear has just learnt to live with my habits, it's taken ten years for him to get accustomed to one dwarf/elf and now he has thirteen of them in Bag End! And Gandalf. He's probably pulling his hair out, dwarves love a good gathering just as any other person, however they take their festivities to the clouds.

"Oh Bilbo." I sigh as I feel a headache coming on, I can just imagine what has happened, the pantry will have been emptied to an inch of its life, there will more than likely be mud trod into the carpet, plates and bowls and knives and forks strewn everywhere and I can guarantee that there will be scraps of food flung here and there and Ale spilt everywhere, the few barrels that Bilbo owns will have been cracked open and emptied, not a drop spared. Bilbo is a great host, to that of Hobbits, however when its late in the evening when he's just about the sit down to supper to be thrown upon by thirteen dwarves and a wizard.

"Just how long ago did the first dwarf turn up, Dwalin I think the name was?" I ask curiously.

"I-er, I'd say I good two, three hours ago maybe?" He wasn't quite sure and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Two the three hours." I say to myself as I think. "And roughly how long was it before Thorin arrived?" I say as I backtrack to pick up my bag full of clothes.

"Er, I'd say half an 'our to forty five minutes."

"Okay." I rub at the temples as I try to relieve myself of the dull pain. "Do you think Delores would mind if I ask a favour from her?"

"Oh you know her lass, my Lessy loves doing something to keep her occupied. DELORES!" He bellows from his seat, his head turned towards the ajar door leading to the tavern.

"WHAT? What av' I told you about shoutin' around ere' like you own the place?" She comes to the door, her chubby cheeks alight with a slight pink flush as she splutters. "Ooooh Aurora love, how ar' you my darling?" She squeals at the sight of me before running over and engulfing me in a warm hug.

"I'm fine Delores, I was hoping to ask a favour actually?" She holds me at arm's length, her eyes assessing the state of my clothing, not the mention the scruffiness of my face.

"You've lost weight, those little adventures of yours are no good for you and I've told ya, call me Lessy. What's this favour ya after?" She says as she pats my cheek.

"I was wondering if you still have my old clothes here, I regret to say I've lost a few garments along the way and what I've get left is dirty and the ones I'm wearing now." I look down at my clothes and gesture to them. "Are looking a bit worn and not exactly a good look for Bilbo to see. You know I always want to look my best, it's bad enough that he has to think about what I could be going through whilst I'm away, he certainly doesn't need to see it when I get back."

"Oh come now Lass I'm sure Bilbo wouldn't give a hoots, he'd probably fuss over them a bit." She pauses. "Come to think of it this is Bilbo Baggins we're talking about." I chuckle.

"Yes it is, so do you still have them?"

" O' Course I do." She tutts before pulling on a loose strand of thread of my cloak. "I'd never get rid of anyone's clothes especially yours, seeing as you don't have much."I smile brightfully at her, not to mention gratefully too.

"Also, do you think you could have these and those." I point the clothes I'm wearing before pointing down to my duffel bag. "Wash, dried and sewn by tomorrow morning, I'll pay you for it of course?" I ask politely, putting my best puppy dog face on for it to.

"I've already done you one better, Bilbo came down this morning asking if I could repair that blue dress you wore to Mr Moore's birthday the last time you were here, he said if I could have it washed and dried and repaired for this evening, he'd bring me one of his west Yorkshire pies. He said that the dress was one of your favourites and he was crushed when I ripped it a little, by accident of course." She gushed before taking the bag from my hands, chucking it at Tony before grabbing my hands and all but dragging me through the door.

"Now you know I'm not as blind as my husband thinks, I saw all those dwarves heading on up to Bilbo's oh and Gandalf! I can only imagine that he's hosting another one of his parties again. Oh what if this was for your return and it was meant to be a surprise?" She gasps and looks at me wide eyed. "Oh that is just like our Bilbo but how he knew to get in touch with those dwarves I do not know."She says and I look at her all whimsical but clearly I know that that is not the reason, clearly there is something else at work here, someone else's doing and I'm pretty sure who it is. She turns and pulls me again to follow her as we wonder through corridors and upstairs before she's pushing me into a guest room. "Now if you don't mind me saying this but you're not the best looking lass in Middle Earth at the moment." She tutts at me, more so at the grass and mud stains all over my hands and arms, not the mention my cheeks, I'd given up trying to untangle my hair so it pretty much resembled a birds nest. "But a nice warm bath will do you good, at least then I can start the girls off on cleaning your clothes. Here, NANCY! CLARY!" She bellows as she pulls some bottles and towels from out the drawers on the dressing table.

"Yes Ma? Hi Aurora!" One curly, red haired head pops around the door frame before another almost identical does to.

"Will one of you lasses fetch some water to fill the bath and the other can get me Aurora's dress oh and the other bits and bobs Bilbo brought down too."

"'Kay Ma!" They shouted simultaneously before darting off.

"Go on love, get undressed." She pushes me behind a changing screen before calling off for my clothes. "I hope you don't mind but after those dwarves turned up I figured the dress Bilbo gave wasn't fancy enough for this party, I mean it is your welcome home party and you never get the chance to dress up properly for these occasions and I thought that since Bilbo managed to invite all those dwarves up that you'd want to make a good impression so I added a few things, good thing to of course, especially when those two youngens' showed up." I could hear the grin in her voice and I smiled ruefully at her from behind the screen. "They weren't that bad looking if I do say so myself, so I thought that silly old frock weren't going to do it. So I asked around to see if anybody had a few things I could use instead." She stopped at she reaches for the clothes I'd hung over the top of the screen as I continued undressing, slowly growing anxious at the sudden turn of events. "They said you weren't one for girly frocks, I knew that much too, and that you liked anything that was blue, Mrs Goggs gave me an old corset, interesting little thing I must say but just you wait, you'll knock 'em dead!"She hummed at the end before approaching footsteps caught my ears. I hadn't noticed until now, that I wasn't practically waiting on her every word, that my heart was beating its own song behind my ribs and that my hands were shaking.

"And they didn't mind helping you out, for the sake of myself?" I ask, quietly.

"Now you stop that Aurora, yes some of us were wary of you when you first came here but we've grown to love you since then and for those that still hold a grudge you can tell them from me that they can go shove their opinion up there-"

"Got it Ma!" A voice called, cutting off Delores and I watch as the shadow that was projected onto the screen moved about. "Clary, Sally and Da are bringing the water up."

"Good girl, now fetch the other things I got to go with the dress." Dolores said almost sneakily, it was like watching a shadow puppet show from behind the screen and I watched the smaller shadow run off, making the candle lights flicker as she went only for them to flicker again as her shadow was replaced by a couple more.

"'Ere's ya hot water love." I watched and listened nimbly as they went to pouring the water into the bath. "Right, I'll leave you girls to it; don't frighten the poor lass though, she's not used to this sort of treatment."

_Too right I wasn't used to this. _A part of me was wondering if I could make it over to the window in time to jump out before they caught me. The taller shadow left with the smaller ones just as another smaller one came back, bearing gifts it would seem.

"Thank you dear, now run along, Aurora?" The hairs on the back of my neck stand up in trepidation, a part of me still wanting to jump out of the window in nothing but the suit I was born in. But I hold my nerve and reply a little cautious at the too sweet of a tone in her voice, which was clearly laced with mischief!

"Yes?"

"Let's get you cleaned up now; you're better off just shutting your eyes until we've finished with you, I know what you're like with all this, I know it's not your thing but tuff!" She sasses and I sigh as I wish the torture to end before it starts, closing my eyes I feel the screen being moved away before small hands grab each of my arms and then before I know it, I'm shoved into the bath, somewhat ungracefully and I give an indignant cry at it as my eyelids fly open

"What was that for?" I glare half heartedly at the four female hobbits in front of me, each wearing a smirk to rival my own. Giving no reply, they simply spring forwards, each with their bottle of something I don't even want to know about when I'm suddenly hit with a wave of scents that tickles at my nose. A bucket of water is showered over me and my hair is given a vigorous brush. I paw down a cry of protest as the roots of my hair feel like they are hanging on for dear life while the tips are being brushed within an inch of their life. It's my own fault really but when you're on the road, the luxury that is brushing your hair, or spraying a little perfume if I had any, are restricted to when I'm not fighting for my life or someone else's.

So I shut the part of me wanting to fight tooth, claw and sword, the hell up and deal with the fact that for one day, I can actually feel like a Princess, something I never got the privilege to have at any point in my life even if it is my birthright.

Hell I don't even know if I am a Princess, Valar knows I could be a Queen. I swallow hard at the thought, pulling myself from my thoughts I feel the braids in my hair finally being freed from the unbraided tangled pieces of my hair.

"Oh lass, look at how long your hair is!"

"I wish my hair was that long and so pretty, it's like pure sunlight!"

"Please do take some if you want, Valar knows it's just a pest to me." I grumble, now that my hair is finally freed and unbraided, I can finally see just how long it is, reaching to my belly button in fact. I suppose there was a plus side to my hair being this long and being how thick it is thanks to the dwarf in me, it hid all of my scars, not that they bothered me anymore. I know, a few years back, when I arrived back into the Shire a little worse for wear, did Delores finally see the extent of the injuries I faced in my life time, it broke my heart knowing that my pain and suffering broke hers. I don't know what it is; I just hate seeing others in pain, knowing that I can withstand it better than them. And her daughters knew enough to know not to ask, not that I wouldn't tell if they had, I just want to save them from the horrors of the world just a bit longer.

"You're going to look so pretty tonight!"

"She'll be more than pretty, tonight she'd going to look like a Princess." Delores whispered, she was a God sent this hobbit, she was the one I came to should I need to discuss any lady problems, of course she took it all in, getting herself prepared for when her own little girls are old enough to ask questions. And of course I told her everything, knowing she understood me was the best thing to happen to me, aside from meeting Bilbo. And Radaghast and Gandalf that is.

A part of me is excited because I'll be in the presence of dwarves but the other part is nervous about this as well, not to mention of what I'm going to look like at the end of this.

"Not to put a limit to your time, but I don't want to arrive and find all the food gone and Bilbo asleep. It's late as it is." Silence, before someone shuffled uncertainly.

"Sally, be a lass and tell your father to pop up to Bilbo please." More shuffling around the room and I hear a scratching sound, I would open my eyes but I can feel the soap suds falling down my face from my hair, I need my eyes to be soap free thank you very much! "Here, it simply says that Aurora has arrived safe and sound and is busy washing up, it'll give Bilbo time to sort things out. Oh take up some food too, lots of food for that matter, she needs a good hefty meal after these past couple of months. Take everything that she likes, goodness knows those dwarves have probably eating Bilbo out of house and home."

If only she knew how right she was.

* * *

Please, Please, Please give me a review! Even if its "Good chap, update NOW!" Or something anything. I really love The Hobbit and this fic means soo much already, its the one fic I'm most paranoid and concerned over. *Bites fingernails* PLEASE! I love you!


	3. Home

A/N: Soo as promised, a new chapter, hopefully this will give people a reason to review, like seriously, the amount of people that have been reading, favouriting and following this story is unreal but would it kill you to leave a review and let me know what you think? Oh and I've decided to treat my readers too, for those of you that would like to know what the outfits I've described Aurora in, head on over to my profile and you'll find a link to my instagram account, on their you'll find a couple of drawings of the outfits that I've had in mind, they're not the best but it gives you an idea. A little more fuel for you imagination. So on we go...

* * *

The Company of Thorin Oakenshield.

_Bag End…_

_Third P.O.V_

"I'll be alright, just let me sit quietly for moment." Bilbo asked, looking a bit weary as he took a sip of his hot chocolate, the whole talking of dragons had left him a bit worse for ware.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long; tell me, when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you?" Gandalf asked somewhat helplessly as he stared down at Bilbo with is pipe in hand. "I remember a young Hobbit, who was always running off in search of Elves in the woods. Who would stay out late, come home after dark trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire." Poor Gandalf, bathed in the flickering light of the many lit candles, tried his best to reach out to the Hobbit that he remembered, not the older and less livelier version of him now.

"The world is not in your books and maps." He says, as he walks around Bilbo's chair, somewhat hunched over slightly, before stopping next to the window. "It's out there." Still with cup in hand, seated in his chair Bilbo's bursts out.

"I can't just go running off into the blue, I am a Baggins of Bag-end."Bilbo says, trying to defend himself somewhat.

"You are also a Took." Gandalf argues back, Bilbo's head hits the back of his chair as he lets out a huff. "Did you know that your great-great-great-great-uncle Bullroarer Took was so large, he could ride a real horse?" Gandalf points to the picture of Bullroarer.

"Yes." Bilbo emits.

"Well he could." He states triumphantly. "In the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the Goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard." Gandalf mimics the movement with his pipe. "It knocked the Goblin King's head clean off and it sailed 100 yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole." He shuffles around Bilbo's chair to the one sitting opposite him. "And thus the battle was won. And the game of golf invented at the same time." He finishes, Bilbo watching him for a moment as Gandalf moves in front of the empty chair, Bilbo thinks for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing a little before speaking.

"I do believe you made that up." Bilbo concludes as Gandalf sinks into the chair.

"Well all good stories deserve embellishment." He pauses, righting himself on the chair. "You'll have a tale or two of your own when you come back."

Twiddling his fingers, Bilbo sighs, as he thinks about what Gandalf has said. "Can you promise that I will come back?" He looks somewhat hopefully at Gandalf, whose face drops with graveness.

"No."He says with a shake of his head, his long grey hair tickling his face as he does. "And if you do, you will not be the same." Pausing in his thought Bilbo replies.

"That's what I thought." He smiles ruefully as his gaze moves from the floor to Gandalf. "Sorry, Gandalf, I can't sign this." Heaving himself out of the chair, he continues. "You've got the wrong Hobbit." Sighing to himself Bilbo leaves the room, his footsteps giving no sound as he ventures through his home, his destination his room. He passes Bifur as he does; not noticing the two watchful gazes behind him.

Sighing, both Balin and Thorin watch as Bilbo walks away. Balin's white beard bouncing atop his chest as he speaks. "It appears we have lost our burglar." Looking down the hall in the opposite direction to Bilbo he continues. "Probably for the best, the odds were always against us." This captures Thorin's attention, making him move his gaze to the aging dwarf. "After all, what are we?" He asks, staring witlessly into nothing. "Merchants, miners…" He moves his head just as Bomber walks up to Bifur. "…tinkers, toy-makers." He chuckles humourlessly to himself as he focuses his gaze back onto Thorin. "Hardly the stuff of Legend." He says somewhat ruefully.

"There are a few warriors amongst us." Thorin replies in his deepful voice, grinning slightly as he does.

"Old warriors." Balin replies back with an eyebrow raised up in response.

"I would take each and every one of these Dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills." He says strongly as he pulls himself from his stance leaning against the wall. "For when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty, honour, a willing heart." He pauses as Balin shakes his head in disbelief. "I can ask no more than that." Balin stares at him for a couple of seconds before raising himself to his feet.

"You don't have to do this." He pleads. "You have a choice." He smiles proudly. "You've done honourably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains. A life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor." Thorin, somewhat starstruck by Balin's praise replies;

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me." He holds the key up between them, of which Balin's gaze flickers to. "They dreamt of the day when the Dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland." Keeping his gaze on the key Balin accepts defeat as another sigh escapes his lips as he puts his hands on his hips. "There is no choice, Balin." He waits for Balin's gaze to reach his own. "Not for me." Nodding Balin replies.

"Then we are with you, laddie." He moves to pat Thorin on the back. "We will see it done."

_KNOCK KNOCK_

The thudding echoed around Bag End, reaching Bilbo's ears which pricked up at the sound. Not wanting one of his many unexpected guests to answer the door to, he presumes, one of his nosey neighbours, he sprints through the halls of Bag End, rushing to the door before Kili, wait was it Kili? No it might have been Fili. Either way before either of them could answer it.

"Oh no. Not again. Just how many more Dwarves are there? Go away, bother someone else!"He calls out. "There's far too many Dwarves in my dining room as it is!" He waits, staring crossly at one of the younger dwarves, as if daring him to come closer,to that of which he, Kili, takes his leave, he and the other dwarves make their way into the living room.

"Oh come now Bilbo, it's only me." A voice, somewhat muffled by the door, replied back. Snapping his gaze to the door, Bilbo ponders, trying to connect together who the voice belonged to.

"Tony?" He says, not exactly confident and more to himself. "Tony? Is that you?" He calls out.

"Of course it! Although if you open the door, you'd be able to see who it is!" The voice replied back teasingly. Bilbo chuckled, of course it was Tony, and he could figure out whom that sassiness belonged to, lifting the handle he pulls the door open and low and behold, there is Tony. "Hello Bilbo my boy, how are you?"

"A sight worse than what I normally am, I'm surrounded by Dwarves, you wouldn't believe the state of my kitchen, there's mud trod into the carpet." He whispered as he ushered Tony back so he could step out and shut the door behind him.

"Oh dear, Dwarves are usually quite a merry gathering." Tony replied, put out somewhat by Bilbo's sourness.

"Yes, well, not tonight believe me." He retorted grumpily, crossing his arms and letting out a big huff, they stood there silently, awkwardly on Tony's half as he didn't know what to say so he waited until Bilbo had calmed down. "Was there something you wanted?" Bilbo asked, having realised that Tony's showing up wasn't just a one off visit.

"Ey? Oh yes, the Missus sent me up here to relay a message." Upon hearing this Bilbo perked up at the thought of Delores sending him some gossip.

"Really? What is it?"

"I-?" Tony started, a finger held up as he thought about why Delores had sent him to Bilbo's. "Wait a minute it'll come to me." He asked, before lifting a hand to his chin. Once again the stood there in silence, Bilbo waiting somewhat impatiently as his gaze flittered around his porch, his eyes landed on a basket with a small towel placed over it. "Oh what was it, damn this memory of mine!" He looked at Bilbo apologetically.

"Did you bring this?"Bilbo asks as he crouches over the basket, inspecting the goods underneath the towel. A jar of raspberry jam, a small tin of cocoa power, a loaf of tiger bread and a pan of soup. Who on Middle Earth would've left this? "Jam? Bread and soup?"

"Oh! Yes Delores sent me up with that." He snaps his fingers triumphantly. Bilbo looks up to him, still confused as to why she would've sent food, not that he wasn't grateful, he'd lost out on his supper and his pantry has been pillaged. His stomach grumbled reminding him of just how hungry he was.

"Why would she send me food?" He asks as he stands back up, the basket hooked under his arm in a vice grip. He wasn't letting the Dwarves get to these lovely gifts.

"Ugh-?"Tony started to yet again forget. Scratching his head thoughtfully he grinned. "I'll run back down, ask her why and then I'll run back." And before Bilbo could reply he was off, hopping over the fence with ease, that startled Bilbo as he considered Tony's age, and disappearing into the dark of night. Shaking his head, he turns around and pushes against the door, walking inside he sees that the Dwarves have all gathered in the living room, conversing with one and other and puffing on their pipes. Shutting the door he heads straight for the kitchen, ignoring them. His mother would have his hide for doing that. But still, they'd come into his home late at night and created chaos.

Gandalf was in the kitchen too, puffing on his pipe as well, at least he had the sense to leave Bilbo be, so he watched as the Hobbit flittered about; lighting a fire to warm the soup and some hot water, he cut the bread into slices, leaving half the loaf for in the morning so he could have jam on toast. He went about his business for a good half an hour; it had taken a good while to start the fire but he got there in the end, although he was convinced that Gandalf had helped. He sat at the table, bowl in front of him and spoon ready at hand, he was just about to reach for the bread of which he had buttered and just as he was about to dip his spoon into the bowl, the door bell rang.

Of course Bilbo was convinced that it was Tony again, but he was too hungry to leave the delightfully smelling soup, nor the soothing taste of Delores's famous hot chocolate. So he ignored it. Gandalf sat there with him, in two minds as to whether he should answer it himself.

"It'll be Tony again." Bilbo murmured, obviously giving a good guess as to what Gandalf was thinking.

"Ah good old Tony, I think it would be more beneficial if I were to answer the door." Bilbo nodded as he reached for another slice of bread. Gandalf moved from the chair, head bent to avoid bumping it. The Dwarves looked up at him in question as he passed them. "It's just the Inn keeper, probably curious about our presence here, I'll be sure to ease his curiosity." Ducking through another archway he pauses at the door. A feeling washes over him. A peculiar feeling actually, normally of which happens when he's in the presence of another magical being, namely the company of the other wizards or the Eldest of Elves such as Lady Galadriel. However the feeling was slightly off, indicating that this could be only one particular person, someone of which he hadn't anticipated or prepared for showing up.

"Aurora!" He gasped, the nearest Dwarves; Fili and Kili, had heard.

"Aurora? Is that a name or something?" Fili asked which captured the attention of Balin, who lifted himself from the chair he had been snoozing in and sprinted the short distance to Gandalf.

"Aurora? Gandalf you never told me she would be coming?!" Startled, Balin whispered furiously to Gandalf as he ushered Fili and Kili closer.

"I hadn't been anticipating her to be! Her travelling patterns usually have her arriving here in at least two months time, I was hoping we would bump into her on our travels, now that she's her there will be no convincing Bilbo." Gandalf whispered back as he panicked, backing away from the door as he did.

"What are we going to do, Thorin is set on going ahead with this quest which means we need Bilbo to come, I dare say Thorin will be the least impressed about this and come hell or high water he would never stand for her joining the company, we need to think of something and quick!" He and Gandalf whispered back and forth furiously, as Fili and Kili stood guard by the door not hearing a word of the conversation, were equally curious of the new comer as well as Balin and Gandalf's behaviour.

"Something tells me they hadn't anticipated this Aurora turning up, I wonder who it is, I can't quite figure out if it's a girl's name or a boy." Fili said as his eyes went from Balin, to Gandalf and then back to his brother.

"Why would they want to keep this from Uncle?" Kili asked his brother as they stood guard by the door.

"Your guess is as good as mine, brother."

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Fili, Kili, keep her occupied!" Balin whisper shouted as both he and Gandalf flittered back into the living room, Balin heading straight for Thorin while Gandalf headed for Bilbo.

"It seems we have the honour of welcoming the newcomer, who as it should appear, be a girl." Fili grinned, his braided moustache bouncing as he did. Kili, feeling his own grin spread across his face turned to his brother with a wink.

"Then we best not keep the little lady waiting brother." He stated before reaching for the handle and pulling on the door. Only to have his breath knocked from his lungs.

_Third Person's P.O.V_

One of Delores' daughters was busy fiddling with the last pieces of the dress, none the wiser that Aurora was currently in a state of shock.

Who was this angel standing in front of her? She was glowing, her hair a halo of golden light and bathed in a dress of navy blue dress that hugged her every curve. The corset Dolores had picked up was indeed interesting, it was lightweight and more flexible than what she was used, the hemline on her chest was cut so that it flowed with the curves of her breasts, flicking off into points at the junction of her arm pit, it was almost in a way, heart shaped, you know the ones that innocent young girls drew on paper to give to their crush. Somehow Delores had managed to take the remnants of scrap from her old dress and stitched it to the corset itself to keep to the shape of her chest to her waist and then the tips of her hips before flowing down the rest of her body like water, Delores had also been brave and had made a slit going from the top of her left knee cap to her feet, splitting open so every step she took, a flash of her leg would appear but what got her the most was the ivory lacing that was pulled over the corset and covered her arms in a ray of intricate, delicately sewn flowers, the lace shawl like shirt clung to the corset, allowing the arms of the garment to titter on the edges of her shoulders before wrapping around her arms all the way to her wrists before opening up at the cuffs like a rose petal and cascading down past her fingers, there was another material used with the lace design, it was sheer, but left a slight sparkle against her skin whenever she caught the light just right, this she gathered, made for pulling or snapping the threads used for the lace design. Her hands followed the more detailed flower design just above her waist, sitting more under her breasts, the pattern of flowers was bigger, as if this was the birth place of the design and all the other smaller flowers were simply the offspring of the bigger ones that wrapped around under her breasts like a ribbon, the rest of the design followed that of the arms, wrapping around the rest of her waist and hips before splitting off into two, one half, the shorter side stopped on the outside of her right thigh at a triangular point, almost like a leaf point, the other, wider and longer stopped as a leafy point just above the slit, a few lace flowers hanging off by a thread, like a vine.

Delores had done wonders, she'd taken the soles from an old pair of her boots and fashioned some shoes for her, using the scraps that was left over from her old dress, they were sturdy enough to walk amongst the gravelled footpaths and should she want to, allow her to dance. Her necklace glittered and twinkled in the light having been primped and polished to glow with pride now that it too had a chance to shine and her hair, once a birds nest worthy of Radaghast's now lay on her right shoulder in soft naturals curls, not the tight curls the Hobbits or the waves the Elves have, just something in between, the three girls had taken to braiding a small section of hair on the left side of her head, delicately weaving small flowers like daisies and forget me nots, finishing to braid with a small clasp.

Now that she was all clean and free from mud, grime and dirt, she could now show off her slightly sun kissed ivory skin, her cheeks had regained its natural rosiness that puts the hobbits own rosy cheeks to shame, Delores had sprinkled some odd looking powder across her eyelids, it was a light colour, slightly darker than her skin tone but none the less made her blue-grey eyes pop. And her lips, usually chapped from gnawing and biting on them in uncertainty and as bad hobbit, had now regained their natural smooth texture and plumpness, just a tad shade lighter than an actual Rose. Touching her lips in awe and feeling the tickle the material left on her arms as it fell, she couldn't help but smile.

_Aurora's P.O.V_

"You know, no wonder Bilbo calls you Rose. You are as delicate as its petals, smooth and curvious, your colours and aura are unique, you're a beauty to uphold." I smile as she stands beside me, comparing my qualities to the Red Rose, she holds my shoulders in her hands and I stand taller, stronger, prouder.

"And thorns that will surely make you howl." I smirk and she laughs.

"Yes, thorns that will defiantly cut you if you pick her up the wrong way. But if you care for her properly, give her the attention she needs, she will be the light of your day and no doubt make you smile." Holding my chin she smiles at me through the mirror, her eyes watering slightly. "Oh look at me now, blubbering mess, now I've held you here long enough, here." She picks up and dark blue, almost black coat. The material felt so soft and fine and when she positioned it for me to put it on it clung to my arms like a second skin. "Now this is a bit different, looks like a coat but acts like a cloak, you fasten it with the bracers her." She manoeuvres in front of me and fastens the four bracers running horizontally down my front and even then fastened the material clung to my figure. "It's waterproof and even has a working hood." She told me before lifting it over my head. "Now, here's some other clothes I've rustled up, trousers, shirts the lot. No don't argue with me on this, it was only going to go to waste and besides the people that tossed them wouldn't even recognise them if they saw them again so it's okay. Now here's all of your gear, not that you would need those things but still." Handing me the rucksack of clothing and my other rucksack with my bedrolls, I swing my quiver onto my shoulder, along with the other assortment of holsters over my shoulders too.

"Delores, I don't know what to say or even how to thank you." I smile.

"You being here is enough, now go, Bilbo will be waiting for you." With one last look in the mirror I make my way down the stairs and out of the Inn, just as Tony came rushing down the pathway towards me.

"Can't stop now, I've forgotten what I was supposed to tell Bilbo." He calls as he blew passed me, I smile somewhat bewildered but amused none the less as I make my way to Bilbo's, the walk isn't that long and soon a familiar and freshly painted door comes into view, forgetting about the company he will have I begin running the last few meters, almost hopping the gate until I realise that the dress and my luggage are stopping me from doing it. Swerving around the gate and racing up the few steps I drop the two rucksacks to free my hands and it is then do I remember. I freeze, my hands grasping the handle of the door.

"I best knock." And so I do, something I haven't done in five years. I wait, and I wait, and I wait. I stare at the door, surely someone heard it, there's plenty of them in their to hear it. I go to knock again when a sensation washes over, like someone was tickling at my aura. Gandalf, he must of realised I was here, well surely he can open the bloody door. I wait some more, and a little bit more, my senses tell me that he is indeed near the doorway but had yet to make a move to open it. Becoming somewhat frustrated that I was standing on my best friends doorstep waiting to be let in by an ignorant bunch of males, I had half a mind to just barge in but aside from Gandalf, there was one person I was most nervous to meet.

Thorin Oakenshield.

And it was because of him that I gritted my teeth and knocked again. And this time I heard voices by the door, a grin spread across my face. _Patience pays off Rose!_ Pulling my hood down just in case someone I'm unacquainted with answers the door, I wait. Slightly muffled due to the still closed door I hear more voices, a lot closer though, so they were making progress.

_"It seems we have the honour of welcoming the newcomer, who as it should appear, is a girl."_My face falls, the owner of that voice was certainly going to get his butt kicked for that.

_"Then we best not keep the little lady waiting brother."_Okay, the owner of that voice, I'll let him off the hook, he got the fact that I'm a lady, somewhat, little I may be but at least he was for opening this blasted door! Bouncing on the balls of my feet slightly in excitement, the lock jiggles and the handle jitters and the door begins to open. I wait, with bated breath for it to open fully and when it does I certainly wasn't expecting the reception.

Two young dwarves were the first to greet me, one with golden hair much like my own and the other with chocolate brown. They stood there, gawking at me for a few seconds before movement behind them caught my attention and suddenly nine more dwarves cram themselves in front of the entranceway. Each one varying in age, size and hair colour, all stood there and stared at me.

"Good Evening." I say and surprised that my voice didn't waver, it actually sounded merry. A dwarf with a very peculiar hat and even more peculiar braids was the first to break, he stared at the others, his head flicking in every direction from where he stood between the two young dwarves, looking back to me he shrugs, looking just as confused as I was at the mute crowed he was part of, a grin appeared on his face and I felt one appear on my own.

"G'evening y'self lass." He bowed gracefully, nearly losing his hat in the process before standing back up sharp. "Bofur, at yer service m'lady." The grin hadn't left his face as he spoke and I smiled a little wider, dipping into a bow myself, a small one as I found myself suddenly restricted in my corset.

"And Aurora, at yours."

"Well lass, what brings ya to this fine establishment? Do you require some assistance?" He claps his hands together, suddenly drawing the others out of their wake.

"No my dear Bofur, I'm here to see Bilbo, in fact I actually live here." I say the last part somewhat awkwardly as a tall, bald, tattooed frightfully looking fellow stepped up behind Bofur, he gaze scrutinising my every move.

"You live here lass?" Bofur asks surprised. "In this house?" He points behind him, I almost laughed, to the insides of Bag-end. "With Bilbo?"

"Yes, for the last eight years in fact."

"Are you his wife?" The tall one asks gruffly, startling me slightly.

"No sir, Bilbo is my best friend, my brother in so many ways. He and I have been friends for the last ten years and because Bag-End is so spacious Bilbo thought it best that I simply move in with him, to keep him company." I don't know why I felt the need to explain but this bloke was freaking me out.

"Then why did you knock?" A voice squeaked and I searched for the owner, another young dwarf appeared in my vision, intricate braids framing his innocent face.

"Because I heard Bilbo had company dear, I didn't want to intrude, it's not often he has guests from outside of the Shire, I figured he could do with some new faces in his life. And besides, I've only just gotten back from my travels; I didn't want to interrupt knowing that Bilbo would only fuss around after me."

"Travels?" The tall one asked again, this time crossing his arms, making him look all the more frightening but I stood my ground.

"Yes, I'm best known around here and afar for my medicine, some of the plants and herbs I use require me to travel outside of Bree, depending on the season and growing sights this time I've had to travel as far as the White Mountain's, I was on my way their when I was intercepted, a friend of mine in Lorien was sick and the healers there were not sure what was wrong, I travelled over there and gave them my assistance, I was meant to make my way to Helm's Deep to a buyer when my supplies ran short and I was forced to return home, I'm expected to be back in two months time, alas I sent a message ahead to let Bilbo know. Where is Bilbo might I ask?" I question, by this time I half expected him to appear and now that I realised, Gandalf was missing too as was another two members of the gathering.

I attempt to look around them all when suddenly;

"ROSE!" A head full of auburn curls breaks through the line and my heart jumps, my dear Bilbo. "Rose? You're home?" He gasps a smile as wide as a river on his face, he jumps forward, mindfull of my bags and pulls me into a hug, I laugh.

"Of course I'm home!" I say, as if he'd just asked me the most silliest question in the world, as he pulls back the smile still stuck to his face. He was buzzing with excitement that was much.

"Rose." I look up from Bilbo's smiling face and zero in on another familiar face. Gandalf stood a few steps behind the dwarves, his height stopping him from going any further forward.

"Gandalf." I croak with a smile, suddenly finding myself full of emotion, he smiles too, he eyes twinkling with tears, he opens his arms to me and with a small push from Bilbo, to which I look at him for.

"Go on, clearly you know him better than I do." He gestures with his arm for the others to move, barely a second passes before I pick up the skirt of my dress and rush forward. I throw myself at him, suddenly surprised at myself at the emotions that have overcome me.

"_Mithrandir." _I whisper his Elvin name. "I've missed you." I curl my arms around him as he does to me. He chuckles sadly;

"Just as I have missed you dear one." Smiling into his grey robes I pull back, just as I feel a shift in the room.

"What is the meaning of this Gandalf!" And there right before my eyes stood Thorin Oakenshield. And he didn't look to happy either.

* * *

Dun, dun, dughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Aha! Soo, what do you's think?


End file.
